


Маленькие неприятности

by redheadkelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadkelly/pseuds/redheadkelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дерека маленькие, ну просто крошечные проблемы. Кстати, они прыгают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькие неприятности

Катастрофа случилась в начале августа, когда изнуряющая калифорнийская жара сменилась приятным предосенним теплом. Стая стала гораздо больше времени проводить в лесу, не боясь полуденного зноя и целыми днями осваивая окрестности. Стайлс в компании Эллисон и Лидии занимался приготовлением обеда, когда невдалеке послышался заливистый несколько хриплый лай. Девушки бросили приготовление салата, Стайлс уменьшил огонь в духовке и они втроем вышли на веранду, как раз застав момент, когда на полянку перед домом Хейлов вышло шестеро волков. Пятеро из них обращались на ходу - Скотт тут же потянулся за брошенными на ступеньках джинсами, Джексон, не смущаясь наготы, обнял Лидию, Эрика и Айзек продолжали игриво отталкивать друг друга от крыльца, не торопясь одеваться. Бойд молча проследовал мимо них в дом, о его маниакальной чистоплотности знали все - перемазанным в песке и травяном соке дольше полутора минут он находиться не мог. А вот Дерек возвращаться к человеческому виду не спешил. Он остановился в нескольких метрах от ступенек, нашел место, где почти не было травы, и улегся, перевернувшись на спину и старательно извиваясь в песчаной лужице. Стайлс подозрительно наблюдал за ним. Извазюкавшись до такого состояния, что черная как смоль шерсть стала пепельно серой, Дерек сел и начал с каким-то яростным отчаянием чесать задней лапой за ухом.  
Стайлс медленно спустился и присел перед ним на корточки. Дерек оторвался от сдирания с себя кожи и посмотрел на него. С левого треугольного уха на правое что-то перепрыгнуло.  
"Проклятье!" - от неожиданности Стайлс уселся прямо на землю, - "Быстро валите все в дом! У нашего альфы блохи!"  
На секунду замерев компания, заполонившая веранду, поспешила ретироваться в дом. Из-за двери послышался голос Лидии.  
"Если мне придется стричься налысо, никакая сила оборотня ему не поможет!"  
"Дерек, только не смей обращаться," - шепнул Стайлс волку, увлеченно выкусывающему паразитов из передней лапы.  
"Проверьте там друг друга на всякий случай," - крикнул Стайлс дому. - "Лидия, что мне с ним делать?"  
"Его надо вымыть и вычесать, и надо бы обработать, но я не уверена, как сказываются подобные средства на оборотнях." - неуверенно закончила она.  
"Хорошо, начнем с мытья," - вздохнул Стайлс. - "Закончите с досмотром, погуглите, может там есть естественные, природные средства."

"Блин, Дерек, вот вечно ты - источник моих проблем!" - Стайлс старательно удерживал выворачивающегося волка в слегка помятом, но целом тазу, поливая его из шланга с отвинченной насадкой. Дерек фыркал, периодически отряхивался и в результате они оба были мокрыми насквозь. После очередного "душа" Стайлс смерился. Отбросив шланг в сторону он потянул Дерека обратно к веранде, где на перилах уже весело полотенце и лежала расческа с мелкими зубцами.  
"Вот теперь самое время вернуть себе человеческий облик", - полувопросительно велел Стайлс. - "Давай-давай, не заставляй меня искать фен."  
Фена альфа боялся, что было их с Дереком маленькой тайной, которую Стайлс честно хранил под угрозой кровавой расправы.  
"Дай сюда," - буркнул Дерек, выхватывая полотенце.  
"Не ворчи, мой добрый ласковый зверь, иначе будешь сам себе блох вычесывать."  
Стайлс терпеливо дождался, пока Дерек вытрется насухо и натянет на себя джинсы, усадил его на ступеньки и сидя позади на коленях принялся за расчесывание. Аккуратно, прядь за прядью он перебирал густые, тяжелые волосы, периодически отлавливая выживших насекомых.  
"Блошка раз, блошка два, блошка вот еще одна..."  
"Я тебе руки сейчас вырву."  
"Не пойми меня превратно, мой блохастый приятель, но это единственные руки, готовые сидеть тут и чесать тебя за ушком, остальные руки, находящиеся в доме, просто возьмут бритву и сделают из тебя волка-сфинкс."  
Дерек скрипнул зубами и замолчал. Из приоткрытой двери появилась миска, сильно пахнущая лимоном.  
"Тут отвар розмарина, в смеси с цитрусовыми вроде бы должно помочь," - мягким, чуточку извиняющимся тоном сказала Эллисон. Она всегда чувствовали себя виноватой, если не могла помочь лично.  
Покончив с расчесыванием, Стайлс взялся за миску. Втирать в волосы воду оказалось занятием не самым простым, но он неторопливо обрабатывал участок за участком. На самом деле Стайлсу нравилась эта возня. Дерек под его пальцами расслабился, запрокинул голову и чуть ли не урчал, о чем Стайлс благоразумно решил не говорить вслух.  
"Ну вот и все. Ты чист", - и поддавшись порыву он наклонился и чмокнул Дерека в нос. Оба замерли, глядя друг на друга, а потом Дерек потянулся вперед и коснулся губ Стайлса своими. Поцелуй длился мгновение, самое замечательное и незабываемое мгновение в жизни Стайлса.  
"Знаешь, волосы на голове - не единственное место, где живут эти паразиты..." - коварно усмехнулся Дерек.  
Ужасное, кошмарное, забываемое мгновение - мстительно думал Стайлс, спихивая Дерека со ступенек.


End file.
